What If they came back!
by princessfuture
Summary: This story is about what would have happened if Aslan had let all the pevensies come back. There is also alot of romance with Caspian and Susan which I loved and really wanted to write about. Hope you enjoy!
1. They leave

"We 'll go" Peter spoke out,

"We will" Edmund whispered loudly,

"Our times up, after all were not really needed here anymore" he looked at the friend he had made during this adventure

"But of course you are!" Interjected the newly crowned king, Peter smiled and looked back at Aslan. A fresh tear rolled down Susan face as she looked into the King Caspian eyes.

"I don't understand! We are coming back!" Lucy said trying to cheer her sister up

"You two are" Peter said forcing a smile and looking at Edmund and his little sister Lucy

"What! Why? Aslan,did they do something wrong? " Lucy whispered

"On the contrary my dear, your brother and sister have learned all the could from here" Aslan paused and steped forward towards the Pevensies " people of Narnia we will be back" and there was no time to think as all four kings and queens of the old were transported to Cair Paravel.

"Why did you take us here?" Edmund asked looking around, Aslan looked at Susan who's face was wet of tears,

"Queens and Kings of the old I can give you three choices as I can see that this situation is troubling you dearly dears " he said looking at Susan who was wiping her face with the sleeve of her dress,

" I Could make you go home and well Lucy and Edmund will come once more when the time is right"

"Or you could all stay and I will send twin forms of you back who have never seen Narnia"he paused looking at the smiling faces

" Or I could all send you back for a month to say your goodbyes and live your life then transport you all back to narnia to stay forever" Aslan stepped forward and sat down waiting for there decision

" You must all agree on one choice my dears"

Susan was smiling and Lucy was jumping about Peter looked back at Aslan, the Pevensies all gathered around and started murmuring but it seemed that all 4 had already agreed

" We all agree on the third choice!" Peter said happily, Lucy stepped forward and whispered something in Aslans ear, The mighty lion whispered something back in the youngest Pevensies ear and she skipped back to where her family was.

" Well, like I said to your sister when she found me 'things can never happen the same time twice' which means that you will have to stay and never return back to your world like you did before" the Lion roared and they were sent back to the stage where everyone was muttering

"There back" a young girl screamed when the pevensies hit the stage, King Caspian looked back and Susan could see that the handsome prince was relieved " I thought you left without saying good bye" he said crouching down and kissing Lucy hand, Lucy wasn't into anything formal and flung herself around her kind-of older brother, after the hug he moved over to his new brother and best friend Edmund

"When I come back we are going to play more chess" Ed joked as he they both hugged boyishly, Lucy was know hugging her new best frind Trumpikin who was queitly sobbing. Susan and Caspian were both looking at eachother

"Im glad I came back" Susan smiled

"I wish we could spend more time togather"he said forcing a sad smile,

"We will" she whispered, stepped away and stopped. She could feel his dark dreamy brown eyes on her back, she turned back and stepped so close they could feel and smell eachothers breath she pulled his head down ...

"AWWWW" the audeince murmered as the two kissed goodbye, Susan could have kissed him forever but for now she had to leave, there two lips parted and they stayed close hugging

"I m sure when I'm older I'll understand" Lucy said tenderly, Peter laughed softly

"I am older but I don't want to understand" Edmund said disgistedly but gently, Susan finally let go of her Prince Charming and walked to her siblings shaking her head and smiling at them. Susan looked back and smiled to the King as All her three brothers and sister smiled to the narnians. Aslan bowed at them and Lucy thougth she saw a wink as he breathed on them to send them to there homes to say farewell.


	2. Chapter 2

All four of the children were sitting on a bench at the train station,

" Do you think Aslan was tricking us?" Ed asked looking in his bag

"Why would you say that" Lucy asked,

"I don't know its wierd knowing that when we go back will never come back" Ed said looking around

" What are you looking for?" Susan asked dreamily still thinking about the kiss as the train rushed in making so much noise,

" My flashlight I left it in Narnia" All the pevensies laughed as they stood up to get into the train to go home for the weekend away from there schools.

When they got home there mother was home looking slightly tired but extremely pleased to see her children,

" My babies, oh how I missed you" she said as she kissed her daughters and sons,

" Its only been a week" Peter said looking at Edmund, Lucy and Susan who were all smiling aware of the joke.

"Oh I know but, OH it doesnt matter go and get changed and then will be having lunch in the garden theres some guests" she said wiping her hands on her apron

"Guests?" Lucy exclaimed " Who are they?" Peter was walking up the stairs to his bedroom as Edmund was coming out of the kitchen holding a glass of milk,

"There for your sister... Susan!" she said smiling proudly at her beautiful daughter "I brought you a new dress dears there on your bed do me a favor and wear them."

"MUM!" she shouted "Enougth with the suitors I don't want to marry now" Susan picked up her suitcase and stalked up stairs passing Peter was putting on a blue T- shirt muttering about how Narnian clothes where much nicer, On Lucy bed there layed a yellow and pink flowere 3/4 dress with 2 thick straps and no sleeves, on Susan bed layed a blue and purple dress with a white belt.

Susan dropped the suitcase and fell on the bed, she closed her eyes and replayed her kiss with Caspian. His hair was so silky and his olive skin tone was so beautiful, when she had kissed him her body had tingled and lifted up to heaven.

" There not all bad" Lucy whispered scared to interupt her sisters dreaming she said twirling around with her new dress on.

"Lu, you don't get it, do you mum wants me to marry one of those men when now i've met someone else I have feelings for." Susan sighed and picked up the dress throwing it to the corner of the room and looking in her cupboard for something old and ...

" Sweety, why are you not wearing that dress I got you" Susans mum asked quietly,

"It was too small for me and tight in some parts so I put on a comfortable dress" she said taking a glass of champange of the tray her mum was holding and drinking all in one go.

"Manners" her mum hissed shaking her head and looking at the dark blue plain dress Susan was wearing. Susan walked over to her brothers and who were playing chess. She sat down and watched remembering Caspian and Edmund play.

After the guests left and the table was cleared,Susan walked into the kitchen where her mum was cleaning the dishes,

"Mother, I'm sorry, the dress did fit me its I don't want to get married I didn't mean to be rude" Susan sat down on a stool and waited for her mother to reply.

"I forgave you the minute you walked off sweety, oh Su i'm sorry you'll find the right gentleman one day but while you look please throw that dress away." she laughed drooping the cutlery and hugged her daughter.

"Ok, I'm I interuping lady time" Ed said sarcastically while entering the kitchen to get another glass of milk and some Turkish delight

"No Eddie its family time" there mum grabbed his hand and he joined the hug,

"Ok, mum this is highly uncomfortable" Ed muttered, Susan stepped on his foot "OW" he shouted

" Sorry, Ed but these are important memories" Susan hissed, when they all let go, Mum went back to washing the dishes while Susan and Ed walked into the living room to clear up any mess.

Your majesty, a person requests to see you it is apparently very important" Reepecheep informed the king who was in his room looking out of the window thinking about what his dear Susan mean't by 'we will'.

" Who is he?"he asked slightly turning to the loyal, noble mouse who was before him, "Sire it is a she, she says she knows you personally" the mouse answered,

Caspain got up ready to leave the room to go and meet this stranger, "Ok, send her in to the hall" he walked out of his room to the hall,

A tall women with brown/green eyes was standing there with straight brown hair her skin was dark honey coloured like the Kings, she was in a simple green robe with gold stitching and her cloak was so dark green it looked like it was black. Caspian sat on his throne and stared at the woman she bowed down so deep and got up looking straight into his eyes.

"My lord, you may not remeber but I was very close to you Miraz our uncle sent me to live with some farmers the day I turned 7" her voice was very sweet but you could hear her accent

" So much has happened you may not remeber me I'm"

"Letitia" Caspian finshed for her, her eyes were full of joy the king got up and ran to his sister twirling her around.

"Oh, I thought you had forgotten me" she squealed as he put his sister down

"I would never forget my only sister, especially how that monster Miraz put it, he said you had run away with some women who said she could bring our mother back from the dead he also said he sent out guards to look for you but it was not true you didn't run away." he stopped and led her to a comfy chair were both could sit and talk.

"I heard that the land was being ruled by a King named Caspian I couldn't believe it I came here as soon as I could." she sat down and looked at her hands

"What is it daffodil" he asked sitting beside her

"You remeber the code names dragon" she smiled " I have no where to stay and you don't know how hard it was for me"she breathed in " they were forcing me to marry so they could inherit the money of the old man I was fiancee with"

"Letitia, you can stay here for however long you want and you have grown into such a beautiful sister that you could marry whoever you want." she smiled shyly at her brother and opened the bag she was carrying inside was a book which said_ NARNIANS AND NARNIA_

" This book is amazing, remember when our professer used to read us stories" she handed him the book, " I heard that the queens and kings of the old had returned" she said curiosly turning the page to where all four Pevensies were smiling. Caspian heart skipped a beat when he saw Susan picture her blue eyes were sparkling and her hair was wavy and curly like he could remeber, her porcelin white soft skin was perfecly potrayed in the painting. She looked like an angel, just like in real sister nudged her brother he looked up and smiled.

" You missed them they left and I don't know if all of them will come back" he said smiling sadly


	3. Chapter 3

Monday arrived and all four children kissed and hugged there mother like never before incase they were right

" I love you" the kings and queens of the old said as they departed from there home

" Maybe where going to appear in Narnia just like that by ourselves" Lucy said when they had all sat down on a bench waiting for the train.

"OW stop pinching me" Susan hissed

"Lu why are you kicking me that hurts" Peter said to his little sister

"Its happening again, the same way..." Edmund exclaimed, before Peter cut him off

"Yes we know lets all just hold hands" Susan looked at him and screamed over the roaring wind

"Thats my line ". The train appeared and stopped letting the people on and off. The wind was vicious wipping off Lucy's hair ribbon and making Susans hair fly widly, nobody except the Pevensise could see a the train disappear into a black hole which was turning into the exit of a cave. The wind stopped and the thunder noice seized. They were back in Narnia.

"Your Majesty, Aslan is here he says he cannot stay long and that you must see him straight away" Trumpkin grunted tiredly.

"HUH!" Caspian was half asleep he hadn't slept at all that night due to bad dreams. As a king he was alowed to sleep in once in a while but it didn't seem so as the most important creature was requesting to see him,"I'm coming straight away" he whispered

"No need young King" Aslan said stepping into his bedroom chamber and walking over to his bed, King Caspian got up and bowed

"Rise dear one we do not have much time there is a suprise in the forest take the main road toward Cair Paravel I suggest you leave straight away to see your suprise" King Caspian was already changing.

"Also King Of Narnia you are doing a great job keeping Narnia at peace so good bye and I hope to see you soon" The Lion bowed his head and he walked out of the room vanishing in the corridor

"Wait" Caspian said talking to thin air, he shrugged his shoulder and called at a Faun to get his horse ready and some breakfast. As he set out he wondered what this surprise was, maybe Cair Paravel had been fixed, maybe ...

"Look he even set out horses for us" Lucy said after getting changed into one of her Narnian gowns. The gown was a rich cotten and was a redish, pink colour it had silver buttons and a brown belt to put her special healing potion and dagger.

"Yeah! Cool its Philip" Edmund said coming out in a navy blue shirt and brown trousers, Peter had already taken his horse and was riding it on the seashore

"C'mon race you Ed" Peter shouted, he knew Edmund wouldn' t be able to resist. Susan came out wearing a pale blue dress with a long burgundy overcoat with a gold design on the edges.

"Nice dress!" Lu said as she tried to get on her black walked over to her little sister

and helped her up.

"Thank you it was..." Susan said before Lucy finished her sentence

"... prettiest one, after all you are going to see your prince charming"Lucy said smiling cheekishly.

"Shut up Lu"Susan said smiling " C' MON BOYS LETS GO" she said shouting, the two Kings of the old started to head into the forest,

"Why don't we give them a suprise" Susan asked her sister winking her eye, Lucy nodded understanding and they both kicked there horses forward. There horses started to gallop and they passed there brothers, but then a twig snapped all four Kings and Queens looked at eachother knowing it hadn't been them as the surface they were on was leaves and soil.

"Who goes there?" Susan muttered only letting her siblings hear her and not the stranger. She picked her bow and arrow and aiming to where the sound was coming from, she shot.

"Wow! Amazing shot would have nearly got my head if I hadn't ducked down to get a pancake out of my bag" a familiar voice said coming out of the bushes,

"Caspian, is that you" Lucy said recongising the voice staright away, a old teenager with long brown hair for a boy emerged from the trees.

"Yes it is!" Caspian said, Susan had put her bow and arrow on her back and was thinking of what to say

"I'm so sorry about the arrow" Susan blurted out when King Caspian was near enougth to hear her.

"No worries Queen Susan, no harm done" he said bowing his head.

"What are you doing in the forest" Lucy asked curiosly

"Well, Aslan said a suprise was in the forest" he replied to the little Queen

"You saw Aslan" Peter and Lucy said togather, all 5 horses were moving and heading towards the castle, Susan was at the back feeling bad about nearly killing the person she liked or more.

"Well, he only came for 2 minutes and then he vanished" he explained to the eager youngest and oldest Pevensie after that Lucy came to the back and started speaking about her plans and ideas, Edmund kicked his horse forward, backward and all around whilst Peter and Capian spoke for most of the way until

"Lets have a race" Edmund suggested "where not that far from the castle" he looked at Peter who shrugged and Caspian who shook his head,

"You two go ahead I know shortcuts" he said slowing down and ending up next to Susan and Lucy. Lucy was a clever girl and she understood,

"Im going ahead to see who wins" she said kicking her horse and heading of.

"So, you knew you were coming back thats why you said we will" Caspian said smiling, Susan smiled back " I don't know if Peter told you but Aslan gave us 3 choices one of them were we could come back" she paused and looked at her tanned handsome King who was smiling at her.

"Yes! but he didn't say it as nicely as you" he remarked "Why don't we have a party and invite everyone to celebrate The Kings and Queens of the Old return" he said looking straight into Susans blue eyes.

"Thats a wonderful idea" Susan said she "..." stopped she wanted to say how she wanted to be with him and how she loved the kiss but nerves took over.

"Lets have a race" she said instead

"You're going to regret saying that" he chuckled

"I'm I " Susan said kicking her horse and heading of, she felt her hair lift up into the air as her horse ran at top speed the noise of the horses hooves was such a rythm it sounded like music to her. She turned around to see no compitiion but when she looked to her left she saw a rider going at the same speed as her througth the bushes and trees.

"I won" Caspian said laughing and getting of his horse,

"Yes, but you knew shortcuts" Susan pointed out getting of her horse and stroking it. A boy came up to take both horses to the stables.


	4. Chapter 4

The two walked towards the steps of the castle talking about what they should add and put in the party.

"A party that would be great " Letitia said, Susan heart stopped was this the reason why Caspian hadn't really spoken to her about the kiss? had he moved on with this goddess? she was more like him and they did look alike.

"Meet, Letitia" he said pointing at her "my sister" he added, Susan heart stopped and she looked at Caspian and Letitia, the two looked so alike, but he hadn't said anything about having siblings.

"Your sister?"Susan asked quite shocked she looked at the girl who was smiling,

"Yep, Im his long lost sister but Caspian can explain better " she said looking at her brother "I've met you're brothers there are so nice and you're sister just adorable, you are so lucky to have such a nice family" she stopped and walked in the three teenagers walked into the castle's hall,

"Shall we have the party here?" Letitia and Susan both asked togather,

"Of course " he said bowing "I must go and inform the kitchens that we are having a party" "Why don't you two go and find a musical band and someone to do the decorations" he bowed again and looked into Susan eyes at that moment both lovers felt a pang in there chests exactly where there hearts were. Caspian turned away and walked towards the kitchen.

"Do you see the way he looks at you, its adorable my brother likes you I can tell" Letitia said smiling from ear to ear and walking with the Queen,

"Well," Susan didn't know whether she could tell her the brother and sister looked close and she could go and tell him anything she said.

"I heard what happened you know" Letitia winked and stopped to look around as they were in the middle of the village she looked at Susan to see if she could find anything in her face "The kiss, it was soo romantic when I asked my brother about he would always talks about something else, men never want to discuss feelings" the two girls were standing infront of a workshop they walked inside to see a faun at the desk,

"How can I help you two lovely ladies?" The handsome Faun asked he walked around the desk "Well, isn't this Queen Susan the gentle" he said performing a bow,

"No, no get up no need to bow" Susan said shaking her hands and head,

"So, how can I help you?" he said scratching his head and moving some plans away,

"Well, were having a party that everyone is invinted to and we need to have some decorations"Letita said "and you're most definetley welcome" she finished.

"Of course that can be done, I can have them in the castle in 2 or 3 hours" he said picking out a pad and pencil,

"2 OR 3 HOURS!" Susan gasped "thats amazing!"

" Well, we fauns work fast" he replied smiling "Ok i'll just start to get to work is there anything else you ladies need" he asked quickly jotting down some words

"Nope that will be great" Letitia said,

"Thank you so much for doing all this in short notice" Susan added and stuck out her hand for a shake.

"It's an honour and pleasure making the Kings and Queens happy" he said shaking Susan's hand nodding his head happily.

The two girls walked around the village asking for advice on where they could find a band when an annoncement was announced by Trumpkin,

"Noble Citezins of Narnia, we are pround to announce the return of some very special people" the

crowd errupted with cheers and whistles "To celebrate there return we are holding a party for EVERONE at the castle this evening" people were clapping and jumping about "to find out who these people are come to the celebration and find out." Trumpkin stepped down from the platform and walked off,

"Lets just get back to the castle and tell them we can't find a band"Susan said after a while,

"Yes, you are really right lets go" Letitia agreed, when the two girls got to the castle they saw Lucy twirling around while holding a dress infront of her,

"Oh there you are" Lucy said surprised "Look what the royal seamstress made for the party" she said holding up a blue silvery dress with sleeves made out of a transparent grey material.

"Oh, Its beautiful" the two teenagers said togather they both looked at eachother and laughed.

"So, you've met Letitia" Lucy said eagerly at Susan

" Yep" Susan said taking her sisters hand and walking down the massive royal corridor

"There you are!" Edmund said coming out of the library "We need to discuss the party and you two have to explain what happened in your lives" Ed said pointing at Letitia who shrugged her shoulders and raised her eyebrows as a three girls went into the room where the boys were laughing hysterically.

Susan took a seat on the massive brown armchair and just as she was getting comfortable her sister came and sat on her.

"So are you going to tell us?" Lucy said getting comfortable on her sister

"Tell you what Queen Lucy?" King Caspian asked jokingly Lucy got up and slapped his arm lightly

"You know what" she whined "how you two were separeted and reunited" she said widening her eyes and sitting back on her sister.

"Oh, you mean that, well are you sitting comfortable?" Letitia said winking at her brother "Our uncle Miraz wanted to eliminate all the people who were in his way of the throne, so he started with the youngest one. day I turned 7 I was sent to a farm in one of the neighbouring lands of Telmar. The morning of my 7th birthday arrived and I was excited for all my presents you know how your all happy when your a kid. Well, I got up and Miraz was there telling me he had a big surprise for me, So he told me to pack clothes and my important stuff as I was going somewhere important but I was really close to Caspian so I begged him to let him come and have fun with me. Thats when the trouble started he gave me a drink and I woke up surronded by pigs in a cart." Letitia stopped and looked at her brother.

"Miraz, said that Letitia had ran away with a women who said she could bring my mother who had just died back." he breathed in "at first I believed him and asked him why he wasn't sending any guards to look for you he said he did. Everyday I expected to see her coming through the door smiling like nothing one day he came and destroyed everything she ever touched saying it was for my own good, but I still hoped after a while I gave up." Caspian looked at Susan and she just stared into his eyes feeling her face go pink,

"Well, then I worked on the farm, made friends and enemies. But then I heard my brother was on the Throne I was soo happy I ran away, because I knew I had somewhere to go" Lucy clapped

"I'm so happy your back where you belong" Susan looked at Peter who was just staring at Letitia she then looked at Caspian who was getting up and about to leave.

"Well, you are the guest of honour tonight so lets go and get ready" Letitia said after a while,

"Yes!" Lucy said clapping her hands

"Yes, but I need to talk to my brother first i'll see you in your room"Susan said smiling and running after Peter

"Can you tell Caspian that me and Letitia couldn't find a band but the decorations will be arriving soon" Susan said after stopping her brother "and did I see you gazing at Caspian sister" she whispered as a maid walked by.

"No you didn't " Peter disagreed "and i'll let Caspian know " he said and walking off. Susan was surprised to see her brother in such a state that she ran after him

"What's the matter Peter, you're not usaully like this" Susan said grabbing his arm,

"Why don't you go and get ready im busy Su and theres nothing wrong" and with that Peter was gone Susan was slightly scared with her brother who was acting so strangely. Standing in the middle of the corridors the maids stared at her in a wierd way as she just stood there, her return to Narnia hadn't been so great. Susan started walking towards the stairs. When she arrived to the floor where most of the bed chambers were she looked around trying to figure out which room was Letitias but it ovbouis as a brightly coulored L was on her door. Knocking on the door she entered with permission


	5. Chapter 5

"There you are" Letitia said with a few pins in her mouth " so which dress shall I wear this one" she asked holding up a silk beige dress with wide long sleeves the material of the dress had gold stars all other and a thin gold ribbon around the waist " or this one" she said holding up a similar styled one just in brown and gold and no strs on the material.

" I told her the first one" Lucy said pointing at the beige "but she wants your opinion" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"I agree with Lucy" Susan said sitting down and looking at the creative room "but I don't know if they still have my dresses" Susan added indicating to her sister to come forward.

"Oh thats all right a seamstress dropped a dress for you and in our rooms the wardrobes are full of beautiful clothes." Lucy said like it didn't matter. Lucy sat down at Susan's feet and gave her a bunch of gold and silver hair clips.

"Really, thats amazing" Susan said picking a silver flower pin and placing it in Lucy straight brown hair. Letitia came out from behind the screen in the biege dress with a gold earings and a gold necklace, she twirled around and stopped facing the female Pevensies.

"You look so beautiful but your stealing my spotlight" Lucy said laughing

"Wow!" Susan gasped "You look amazing everyone will be after you" Susan said thinking of her brother Peter. Lucy walked over to the double bed and picked up a dress which was lying there.

The underdress was flowy and biege with 3/4 sleeves and the over dress was strapless and aquamarine blue with light silver patterns.

"She made that in a day I need to go and say thank you" Susan said holding it up and staring at it.

"Go ahead but don't take to long we need to make you ready for an amazing night"Letitia said. Susan knew where the royal seamstresses room was. Susan walked really fast looking at the marble floor and not up.

"Oops, better look where your going" Caspian said smiling and picking up the book he fell, automatically Susan bent down to pick up the book and there hands touched. Susan sighed and got up.

"I guess i'll see you at the party" Susan said, Caspian looked like he had something more to say but Susan wasn't in the mood to hear anything "Bye" she added and walked off. Caspian was upset he had wanted to ask her if they could talk. He looked back to see Susan walk around a corner away from him. Oh well Caspian thought he'd find her later. Susan heart was beating as she turned the corner. She couldn't get his cute jokey smile out of her head as she knocked on the seasmstress's door.

"Come on in" a tired voice said. Susan pushed the door and peeked her head inside to see a rosy, chubby women sitting on a sofa with a mug of a steaming drink." Oh, Queen Susan I never knew you were visiting me is there something wrond with the dress?" she asked her face all worried.

"Of course not I came here to tell you the dress you made was amazing and that if theres anything I could do for you do not hesitate to ask because its the least I could do." Susan said smiling sympathitacally.

" Oh you are too kind your highness" she said getting up and walking to the desk with lots of ribbons and materials,

" Thank you so much" Susan said " Ive got to go and get ready for the party, I do hope your coming"

"Of course I am, I am the one who made all the royal highnesses clothes" she chuckled " Goodbye and I hope to see you there dear one" Susan walked out of the room feeling happy.

The evening rapidly approached and Susan hair was curled and her aquamarine dress was put on, Letitia had given Susan a silver necklace which sparkled non-stop. The hall was full of Narnians and Telmans, the colourful clothing filled the room and the smell of the food was delicious. All the Kings and Queens were supposed to enter togather after the party started 'a big entrance' the faun with the trumpet had said. The massive wooden doors were closed and on the other side were the guests. Caspian was wearing a Silver Telman tunic and to Susans eyes looking gorgeous, her brothers had made the effort and were looking handsome, Lucy was adorably cute going round telling everyone how beautiful they were.

" And know for The Kings and Queens Of Narnia, King Caspian The Tenth, King High Peter the Magnificent, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just and last but not least Queen Lucy the Valiant." all five royals stepped forward and the massive wooden doors opened everone was staring at the doors as they all walked down the space which had been cleared there were cheers and laughs as the 5 Kings and Queens sat on there throwns. The music started and the party was on a roll again.

Everyone was dancing, Lucy with anyone she could reach, Edmund with any girl he thought was cute, Peter was just dancing and drinking and Caspian was in the corner only wanting to dance with one girl. Susan was watching her siblings with joy she had danced and worn out her thin dancing shoes, she had hardly made eye contact with Caspian and was feeling guilty. She needed air Susan got up and walked out where a massive fountain was she was feeling tired but satisfied. As she stared at her reflection in the water she smiled. Narnia was her new home.

"You look beautiful" a voice which made Susan heart melt with love. Susan span around to see two brown smiling eyes staring at her.

" Oh! Wow thank you, you look extremely hansome too" Susan spluttered feeling stupid and out of place. Caspian stepped forward and lifted his arm indicating for Susan to take it, she hesitated at first and then linked her arm with his. She could feel his body heat and hear him breath her heart was beating fast and she was getting sweaty palms. Caspian could her her sweet steady breath and feel her thin body slightly leaning on him. He wanted to say something, make her smile but he was stuck,

" Caspian" she started, Caspian turned to look at his angels face they had to talk about what had happen it was going to happen sooner or later,

"About the kiss" they both started, they stopped walking and looked at eachother for a moment. Susan smiled and her mouth opened till she was laughing Caspian joined in.

" You first" Susan said not wanting to go first the two stopped and Caspian took Susan hands.

" I do not know" he started with his telman accent which any girl would love "what that kiss meant to you but" he stopped to look at Susan who was looking at the ground " but It meant alot to me." he stopped and breathed deeply. Susan smiled and bent her head slightly looking at Caspian.

"I could speak or do this" she whispered moving her head so close to Caspian. There lips touched as they carried on gazing into eachothers eye. When the kiss was over, Caspian laughed,

" I thought you hated me and that the kiss was charity" he said jokingly.

"No!" Susan gasped smiling a little " I'd never hate you and that kiss was a memory incase I never came back" the two looked at eachother a laughed.

" We should get going back inside" Susan said after they had kissed again " They are probably missing us" she chuckled she then stopped, Caspian paused worried

"What is it"

"I don't want Peter to know yet, he can get quite protected and it would ruin your relationship with him" she whispered in his ear smelling his intoxicating smell that she loved. Caspian smiled and put one hand on her waist and the other on her neck tipping her over and kissing her in chic style.

Susan giggled.


End file.
